Just Those Sibling Things : Ray X Tony One-Shots
by ImaginationsUnleashed
Summary: A series of one-shots on events that should have taken place between the events of 'I am Iron Man'. This is a must read if you read I am Iron Man.
1. Cold

**I AM TAKING ONE-SHOT RAY X TONY REQUESTS. IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE SOMETHING SPECIFIC ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS DROP A COMMENT TELLING ME ABOUT THE BACKSTORY OR WHAT YOU WANT TO BE IN THE ONE-SHOT. DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!**

* * *

It was around 9 at night and Ray hadn't returned. New York hadn't seen sleet precipitation for decades now but here they were enjoying the cold weather and watching it rain and snow together when the younger Stark chose to go out without a car! The rain water was icy cold and not to mention the snow made it even worse. Tony knew it was going to be late until she returns. The weather wasn't good after all. He couldn't even connect to her phone or he would have gone to pick her up from wherever she had gone.

 _9:30 p.m._

Tony was reading some of old Howard Stark's file but he couldn't concentrate. "JARVIS, could you connect to Ray?"

"I'm sorry sir. The servers of New York are still down due to the bad weather condition." the AI informed. Tony sighed.

 _9:50 p.m._

Ray walked into the Stark Tower and as soon as the elevator dinges Tony looked up from his files at his younger sister who was completely drenched in rain water and her hair stuck to her face. She was holding her t-shirt to avoid it from sticking on her body. She would have been transparent otherwise.

Tony wasn't angry for coming late like other times. He knew it was the weather's fault. But he wondered why she had chosen to go out without her car and even the regular jacket she wore. She had just walked in cursing about weather when Tony chose to speak up. "Gone out swimming, kiddo?" he had a smirk plastered on his face. "Not a good outfit to go out in for swimming though!"

Ray rolled her eyes. She was feeling cold and was in no mood to entertain his nonsense. "Oh shut *sneeze* *sneeze* up! *sneeze*"

Tony laughed. He walked up to her to touch her hand only to realise they were icy cold. He didn't expect otherwise though. "Alright, lets get you warm." he said walking her to her room into her bathroom. He turned the warm water tap on letting the bathtub while Ray just sat there hugging herself. "A warm water bath will help you." he said as she gave him a 'thank-you' nod. He patted her on her head (considering she was sitting on the floor) before walking out, taking out separate warm clothes for her and getting back to his work.

Ray did as she was told. She soaked herself into the bathtub while resting her head at the back and stayed there for long enough until she felt her fingures swelling up. "Damn, I should get out now." she mumbled to herself before getting out. The mentally acknowledged her brother for taking out her clothes for her because she felt really weak to do that herself. As soon as she was dressed, she threw herself in her bed.

 _11:00 a.m._

Tony walked into her room to check on her only to realize that she had fallen asleep with her hair wet. He rolled his eyes. Wasn't she old enough to know that sleeping in wet hair could get her a cold? "Ray, why didn't you dry your hair? You'll catch a cold!" he said shaking her up.

"Tony, for god's sake, please let me sleep. I fell tired!" she grumbled but Tony pulled her up anyways.

"Kid, its just going to take two minutes. Just sit up straight." he said holding her up to stop her from falling back on her bed. He realized she was still quite cold

Ray relaxed as she felt the warm wind of the hair drier fall on her head. "See, better isn't it?" Tony asked as she nodded.

Tony dried her long hair and braided it for her as she sat there with her eyes still closed. She felt thankful that her older brother knew how to braid hair (considering the fact that she didn't know how.)

She fell back on her bed as soon as soon as Tony left her and Tony helped her with the blanket making sure her feet were in. He had to get her warm before she catches a fever.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"Can you switch the AC off?" she almost whispered.

"AC?" Tony asked. It was quite a cold weather that day and the AC wasn't on. "Ray, the AC isn't on." he informed.

"Ooh" she said. "Can you switch the hearer on then?" she asked. That wasn't a good sign

Tony sighed switching the bed heaters on. The bed heaters were Ray's innovation. In a cold winter night Ray liked to sleep in a cold room while the bed was warm and cozy. Hense, she attached the heaters to the bed letting the mattress and blanket warm. It was a pretty simple thing to make, but Tony had loved it. It made cuddling with Pepper more comfy.

Tony got up besides her on her bed, sitting with his back against the bed stand. "You okay?" he asked.

"Hmm..." she said though she felt a headache grow.

 _1:30 a.m._

Ray didn't know what she had done to deserve this. Only a few minutes back she had woken up with a fever and a headache. She had a painful as fuck throat and she was feeling cold. She had caught a flu.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was she had her brother as a self assigned nurse to nurse her!

She had taken a paracetamol and had only started feeling comfy when she felt Tony fluff her pillow again. "Tony, I swear, if you don't stop doing that every minute, I won't hesitate to smack you on your face!"

"I was just making sure you were comfortable!" he defended himself.

"My eyes were closed. I was almost asleep. I was comfortable!" she said turning her back towards him.

"Alright, sorry! I won't do that again!" he said as Ray nodded. But again she was woken up by someone pressing his hand on her head and cheek. Tony was checking her temperature. She opened her eyes to glare at him with a fliy struck pale face, the glare was weak! Tony only laughed at her expression. "Tony, will you let me sleep?"

"I was just checking!" he defended himself again.

"You can just let JARVIS do that!" she said sounding angry. "Can you go out? I'll call you if I need you."

Tony was taken aback.

"Oh come on! I can't sleep with you staring at me every moment!" she said.

It was Tony's turn to glare. He was just trying to help!

Ray sighed and replied in a softer tone this time. "I know you're just worried, okay? But pleeeeease!" she insisted.

"Okay." Tony said getting up. "But you will call me if you need me, okay?"

"Without any failure!" she assured as Tony walked out.

 _2:30 a.m._

Ray was aleep. The paracetamol had worked. But that wasn't for long. She felt someone stroking her cheeks and shaking her lightly. "Ray? Kiddo?"

She opened her eyes again to be greeted by her brother again.

"Time for your medicine." he said.

"Tony, for God's sake. It's late and you need some sleep too!" she said turning her back towards him refusing to sit up.

"I can't sleep unless you take this syrup!" he insisted.

Ray made a face and dug her face in her pillow but Tony being the stronger amongst the siblings pushed her up in a sitting position as she cried like a 5 year old. "Shut up, Ray!" Tony said pouring the syrup in the measuring cup and liftsed it towards her. She stretched her hand to take the cup from him but he pulled it away. He insisted on pouring it in her mouth. She grumbled again. She didn't like being treated as a baby but she knew she won't be able to lie back down if she didn't take the pill so she obeyed. Tony on his part loved babying Ray. He laughed at the expression she made when he poured they syrup. "Blech, that thing's nasty!"

"And its going to make you feel better." Tony added.

"Yeah, yeah, can I please go back to sleep?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." he said sitting back on her bed. Luckily, this time she didn't complain but rather cuddled closer to his lap and he placed his hand on her head ruffling her hair.

He expected her to fall asleep.

She didn't.

After a few minutes of watching her tossing and turning on her bed, Tony finally spoke up.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

"I can't sleep."

"Not comfortable?"

"Headache." she replied in short.

Tony sighed pulling her towards him before running his fingers through her hair. "Are you not going to sleep?" this time she looked concerned. It was really late and she knew that her brother had been awake working in his lab for more than 48 hours.

"After you." he said.

 _3:15 a.m._

Ray woke up again feeling someone dab a cold damp cold on her head. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. She flinched again with the sensation of the cold cloth. "Before you start complaining again, let me tell you, you have a 103 degree Fahrenheit fever." he said.

"Explains why I'm feeling nauseous." she mumbled. She sounded weak.

"Yeah, I'll get you a pill." he said placing the cloth back on her forehead.

 _4:00 a.m_

Ray woke up again feeling the damn cloth on her forehead.

Then it was gone.

It was back again.

"You up, kid?"

"Oh god! Is this something I ate?" she grumbled.

Tony laughed softly. "Its just a headache. You just got rid of the fever."

Ray didn't remember that but she nodded.

"103.5. That was a tough one to get rid off!" he added.

"So no icy water bath?" she joked. She was feeling better than before though, except the headache.

"Trust me, if your fever rose a degree higher, I would have given you one." he said smiling. He looked tired. Ray turned towards the clock. '4:10' it read. She sighed. She didn't want to keep him up all night by her. She felt bad.

"I hate icy water baths." she informed. Eben the feeling of something cold made her feel as if her fever would rise again! Damn, she would never go out of the house without the car or her jacket again!

Tony laughed softly. "Don't worry kiddo. If you promise me to take your pills in time and rest now, I'll make sure to set you up a comfy bubble bath."

For the first time since she returned, Ray smiled. That was an offer she couldn't reject. "That's a deal!" she said smiling wider.

"Deal it is!" Tony smiled back as Ray shut her eyes back again. With the amount of pills she had taken in the past few hours, it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

 _5:00 a.m._

It was bad when suddenly felt her stomach crumble in her sleep. It took her some time to realize what was happening and when she did, she jerked off her bed and rushed into the washroom.

Tony who had only fallen asleep on her bedside got up too and followed her there only to find her throwing up in the toilet. He quickly approached her and rubbed her back. "Its okay."

"Go" she said pushing him back but she threw up again."Give me some space!"

"Com' on! You threw up on me the first time I took you in my lap!" he said removing the stray locks falling on her face.

"First time?" she flinched as she rested her head on the cold toilet seat.

"Okay, not the first time but you have done that." he said rubbing her back. That did feel better. "Okay, lets get you back to bed." he said trying to get her back on her feet.

"I can't get up." she complained.

"Oh don't expect me to pick you up. You're way past that age!" he said pulling her up and taking her to the bed.

"Fuck. I don't feel good." she said falling on him.

He lightly rubbed her back. "Don't worry. I'll be here till you feel better." she nodded before lying back down and Tony sat back on the chair he had pulled from her desk.

"Tone?" she called.

"Hmm?"

"Go get some sleep. You need some rest too." she said.

"Don't worry about me, kiddo. 'm fine." he placed a peck on her cheek.

"Stop babying me!" she said.

Tony laughed at her. "Sometimes it's good to be babyed." he said.

Ray wanted to argue but she was feeling very sick. She mumbled something incoherent and watched him fix her blanket by her legs before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 _8:00 a.m._

Ray woke up again. Her headache was gone and she was feeling better. She turned around to find that Tony had fallen asleep on her bedside, his face inches apart from her's. He snored softly blowing air on her face. She flinched. Damn, that was a really bad posture to fall asleep in. She didn't want him to complain about a neck ache when he wakes up. She got up to shake him up and touched his shoulder when she felt a temperature higher than normal. She sighed loudly. Her bubble bath had to wait. Looked like she had to be the one playing 'nurse' at the moment.

* * *

 **Did I ever tell you all that I'm nocturnal? Well, if I didn't, you know it now! It's 5o' clock in the morning right now here when I finished writing this and I started writing this at about 3. That's the time when all my imaginations starts kicking off. I actually came up with two ideas for one-shots. This is one of them. Please leave a review and heart!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	2. Mom-y Feels

**SUMMARY : Late at night Tony remembers his parents and he can't sleep. Headcanoning "Tony Stark deserves a hug."**

#JusticeToTonyStark

* * *

It was late at night when Tony went to his room to take some sleep. 16th December, it was. He couldn't concentrate on his work. Sleeping isn't exactly what he wanted to do but he had been awake for 72 hours and his dear sister had managed to hack JARVIS and lock his lab and forced him to go to bed. "No getting back here until tomorrow morning." she had said. He sighed lying back on his bed. He had to get some sleep anyways.

He felt numb as he laid on his bed. He knew sleep was taking over. He could hardly feel his surroundings. It was like that for sometime before he felt a soft mattress change. It wasn't his regular bed. He heard the playing of piano. "Wake up, dear, and say goodbye to your father." he heard someone say. _Mom!_

 **"** Who's the homeless person on the couch?" he heard Howard. He automatically staggered to his feet and chuckled looking at Howard.

 **"** This is why I love coming home for Christmas… right before you leave town. Oh! And you're taking Ray with you too!" he exclaimed.

"Be nice, dear, he's been studying abroad." Maria said. She was the only one in the house, other than Ray who actually cared about his feelings.

"Really, which broad? What's her name?" Howard said taking the Santa hat off him.

"Candice."

 **"** Do me a favour? Try not to burn the house down before Monday." Howard said walking towards Maria.

"Okay, so it's Monday. That is good to know. I will plan my toga party accordingly. Where you going?"

"You father's flying us to the Bahamas for a little getaway."

"We might have to make a quick stop."

"At the Pentagon. Right? Don't worry, you're gonna love the holiday menu at the commissary." Tony said leaning towards Maria as she stops playing the piano.

 **"** You know, they say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man some day." Howard told him before turning to Maria. "I'll get the bags."

Howard walked out of the room when Tony heard steps running down the stairs. He didn't even have time to turn before he felt two small arms encircle his legs from the back. "I don't wanna go to the Bahamas!" he heard his sister say.

Tony turned around and picked the seven year old up in his arms. "Looks like you don't have a choice, kiddo."

"I wanna stay with you here!" she insisted.

"I know. But dad wants you to go with him. I can't help it." he didn't know why Howard had to take his sister away from him on Christmas. He hated the idea! After months of studying abroad he came back hoping to spent some time with Ray and Maria if not Howard. But he had to take that away from him!

"Why do you want to be alone on Christmas?" Ray said almost at the verge of tears. She hated the idea as much as he did!

"I don't kid!" he said cupping her little face. "I promise I'll call you up on Christmas, okay?"

"That's not going to be enough." she cried.

"Darling, your dad talked to you about this didn't he? I'm sorry you have to go through this. But its just this year. We won't separate you on Christmas again." she said taking her from Tony's arms and putting her down.

Tony gives her a disappointed look.

"He does miss you when you are not here." he wanted to laugh at this."And frankly, you're going to miss us. Because this is the last time we're all going to be together. You know what's about to happen." she placed a hand on his arm. "Say something. If you don't, you'll regret it." she added as Howard walked in.

Tony stared at her then looked at Howard. He rolled his eyes. _He misses me?_ That was like the worst lie he had ever heard! He looked at Ray who was standing near him and smiled at her. That was his way of ignoring stuff his mom said. He kneeled in front of her before placeing a kiss on her cheek. "Don't you dare forget me!" he said faking a serious look.

"I won't!" she said crossing her heart.

He smiled giving her one last hug.

Maria knew Tony wasn't going to talk to Howard. She held her daughter's arm before walking out with Howard.

TIME SKIP

He felt numb again. He heard sirens, people talking. He saw everyone running around. It was dark there. He saw the car that had crashed. "Tony, I'm sorry." he heard Obadiah say as he placed his hand on his shoulder. He felt the need to vomit.

He approached the car. He looked in only to look back. He shut his eyes close. _No! This isn't happening!_

"She's under the seat!" he heard someone yell. "She's alive!" the same voice said. The pictures were hazy.

Then he felt as if he was rushing.

He saw Ray on her hospital bed, unconscious.

He remembered seeing the doctors and nurses rush around.

"She has a concussion." he heard the doctor say. He didn't see her face though. "She's in a coma."

He remembered Peggy trying to calm him down. "Calm down. I'm here for you." he heard her voice.

He didn't remember if he cried.

He remembered feeling helpless.

He remembered feeling scared.

By now Tony knew he was dreaming again. He felt choaked as he wanted to wake up. He tried hard to open his eyes.

"Tony!" he heard.

"Say something. If you don't, you'll regret it." the voice in his head wouldn't stop.

Tony jerked on his bed as he opened his eyes. For a moment, he couldn't get his breath steady. When he did, he looked at the clock.

 _3:00 ._ It read. He had only gone to bed at 2!

He felt his head spin as he got up and walked out of his room. He wasn't going to fall asleep. Not now!

TIME JUMP

Ray shifted on her when she opened her eyes only to realise that someone was sitting on his bedside. She opened her eyes to see Tony.

Tony who was still disturbed with the memory of the dream still fresh quickly rubbed his face.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" she sleepily asked. Tony was lucky that the room was dark. So she didn't notice the slightly puffy eyes of his.

"Can't I sit here?" he asked instead of answering her question.

"Yes..." she trailed before remembering what she had asked him to do before going to bed. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed?"

"Oh come on Ray, not that again!" Tony exclaimed.

"But Tony you haven't..." she was about to say when sudden she remembered what date it was. She sighed realising why he was disturbed. Unlike Tony, their parents weren't so much of a disturbing topic for her. She was only 7 when they died. Of course she missed them! But she hardly remembered them. All she remembered were a few hugs, motherly kisses, her dad's voice, the love of course! But after them, Tony never let her feel their absence. But it was the complete opposite in Tony's case. He had to take over a whole lot of responsibility along with taking care of Ray while he had to process his own grief. He never talked to anyone about it! Not even Ray! But deep inside Ray knew that it was one of the wounds Tony had burdened within.

"Hey" he said reaching for his hand. "Can't sleep?"

"I'm not tired kiddo." he said.

"Not tired?" she stretched herself before looking back at him. "Or is it something else?"

Tony flinched. He had no idea how she could see through him so easily. "It's nothing what you're think about." he said.

"What am I thinking about?" she teased before stretching her arms asking for a hug.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Hey, I told you I'm fine!"

Ray smiled. "Of course you are! When did I say you aren't?" she said pulling his arm. Tony sighed before giving her one. It was useless arguing with her and no one knew it better than him.

She rubbed her hand in circles on his back and as much as Tony hated agreeing to it, he felt better. He dug his face in her shoulder trying to forget the dream. "Tone?" she called. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Ray..." he said sounding irritated and was about to break the hug when but she pulled him. "Okay! Okay! I'm not going to ask you about the nightmare you had!" Tony rolled his eyes. _Seriously?_

After sometime when Ray felt that Tony was comfortable she spoke up again. "It's okay, you know, to sometimes let out everything that's within."

"Oh come on!" he said breaking the hug sounding really annoyed. He hated it! He didn't want to talk about it!

Ray got up too and sat with her back against the bed. "You really think you have to play macho man in front of me?" she said while she rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes.

For ones Tony looked at her. There wasn't anger or annoyance anymore. All that was evident on his face was helplessness. For ones he felt miserable. He quickly gathered himself back. He never showed his weakness to Ray. NEVER! Why should he? He was the big brother, and he was supposed to be strong! "I don't play anything Ray." he said. It wasn't insisting enough though.

"Really?" Ray raised an eyebrow. "So tell me Tony, how many times did you have an anxiety attack this week?"

Tony's eyes went wide. He kept staring at her. Something told him that she already knew the answer to the question. "Ho..how did you know?"

Ray rolled her eyes. He knew her so well, yet he never thought that she could actually sense something wrong and hack into his systems to find out? "I know a lot of things Tony. Sometimes I just choose not to bring them up!" she said.

Tony felt his head ache. Really? "Why didn't you say that before?" he didn't look at her.

"I thought you weren't comfortable talking about it." she explained.

There was silence for sometime as Tony processed whatever she was saying before he spoke up again. "Then why...today?" he was feeling lost of words. All his insecurities, all his anxieties seem to strike all at ones. He felt his heart race again. He was started feeling out of breath.

"Because, it's not good to keep all things to yourself!" exclaimed moving towards him and gripping his hand tightly in her's as she watched him breath heavier than normal.

Normally, Tony would have pulled back. He didn't. He terribly felt the need of touch to keep his sense steady. He laughed. He didn't know why exactly, but he kept laughing until he felt tears well up his eyes. "Shit!" he exclaimed realising that he was at the verge of crying. He dabbed his fingers in his eyes. "You did it didn't you?" he said taking deep breath rubbing his other hand on his chest.

Ray stared at him. She didn't know what exactly do say or do. She had never seen him crying before. Never in her life! She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come here." she pulled him lightly and for the first time Tony obeyed. For the first time he didn't let his 'I-am-the-big-brother' ego butt in as he laid down on her lap breathing heavily to stop the tears from flowing out. "I would never judge you, Tone. You know that." she told him. If not loud, he mentally acknowledged the fact that sometimes he needed to be consoled. He didn't reply though. That would only make things odd for him. When he felt her running her fingers through his hair, old memories flashed in front of his eyes and he shut them close. This was exactly how he would lay down on his mother's lap as a mid teen after a bad day. He remembered this was exactly how he had cried the last time when he had an argument with his father.

Ray noticed him grip the blanket that was below him as she was rubbing her hand on his facial hair. She placed a small kiss on the side of his head. She wasn't a person to show warmer affections and she always knew when Tony needed one. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Tony felt weak. But it was better than the previous feeling of vulnerability. He picked her hand from his cheek back to his head. "Can you do that?" he asked almost in a whisper but Ray heard it.

"Of course." she said with a smile realising that he was finally opening up. "Better?" she asked running her long nails on his scalp, giving him a massage.

Tony cuddled like a baby as he relaxed on her lap. _Maybe it isn't that bad afterall._ he thought as Ray stared, finding him adorable to look at.

"You feel like mom." he said softly after sometime.

Ray stiffened. He had never told that to her before. _Mom?_ she mentally screamed. She knew how much she meant to him. She felt tears well up her eyes but she calmed herself down when she watched him finally relax.

Tony hadn't known when he had fallen asleep. But Ray couldn't sleep anymore. _'You feel like mom.'_ his voice kept echoing in her ears.

* * *

 **Yay! This fic is getting me crazy. You have no idea how much fun it is to write these fics. These are actually a way I deal with my life. Things I write down here are somehow linked with my own life. Don't worry, I'm not gonna mess up your head head explaining how! I just wanted to say this.**

 **So I have one more chapter in my mind and then I'll start writing according to your requests. Please comment below if you want me to write a Ray x Tony one shots. I'll surely write them!**

 **Anyways, bye till the next update.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


End file.
